Vampire Knight The Crimson Chains of Fate
by KurenaiTsukixx
Summary: A Vampire Knight Fanfic. Zero and Yuuki have always been friends, but when Kaname starts to show his real self, Yuuki turns to Zero for more then friendship. To complicated to explain fully in summary,read to find out. Lemon in later chapter Rate & Review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hope you like the story, Zero is my favorite character :D and I'm very angered that Yuuki broke his heart… Oh well, this, then, will be Zero's happy ending. Enjoy. (Btw, this is after the Kurnei/Shizuka arc, but before the Kuran Rido arc)

Warnings: uh, some uncomfortable topics and slight lemons… full blown lemons in later chapters…

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I'll never draw as good as Hino. And I'll never own Zero (cry) or any of the other characters (shiki..cry… but Idc bout kaname, she can keep him)

Pairings: ZeroxYuuki mild KanamexYuuki KainxRuka *implied ShikixRima*

Zero: -glare- … I hate you, Ren-san.

Me: Hehee, I know you do.

Yuuki: GET ON WITH IT!!

Zero: Yuuki-chan!

Yuuki: ZERO! *pulls down collar of uniform* DRINK!

Zero: No… hmph *drinks Yuuki's blood*

Me: Aww…

Kaname: IM A BUMBLING IDIOT!!!

**The Crimson Chains of Fate**

Zero woke up and stretched, yawning slightly, wiping his eyes of sleep. He got out of bed and looked in the mirror. Staring at his reflection, he remembered who - no - what he was. Hatred flowed through his veins and he punched the looking glass.

"Arrgh…" Zero winced as the pain built, staring at the blood slowly dripping down his slender fingers. He looked ruefully at the shattered glass, hating what he had become.

Suddenly, realizing the blood on his finger, his bloodlust kicked in, his eyes turning a violent red.

"Uhhh…" Holding his head in his hands, he tried to resist that pain in his chest. But it was too strong, and finally he gave in…

"Yuuki…chan…" In a dazed like state, he started towards the happy girl, and, the one he loved.

***

A knock came at Yuuki's door. Groggily, she got out of bed and headed to the door, still half asleep.

"Zero-kun?..." Yuuki questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"Yuuki…" Zero slammed Yuuki against the wall, holding her hands above her head, then leaning his head down to her neck.

"Yuuki…" He called again while he kissed her neck gently, then finally driving his fangs into her slender neck.

"ARRGH!" Yuuki cried as she was snapped from her sleepy state. The pain was dull, but there was a sense of hurt that was paranormal. She hugged Zero tightly and said:

"Zero… take as much as you need. If it keeps you from falling into Level E, it is well worth it." Zero's eyes softened at this, and their red glow grew faint. He frowned, he's eyes full of pain. He retreated from her neck.

"Yuuki… why do you let me do this to you?! I am feeding off your _**body**_. I am a leech that lives off of innocent people. I live off of _**you**__._ And you still say you want to protect me?!" Zero spat.

"You… are one of my closest friends. Of course I want to save you. If my blood keeps you sane for even a little longer, I would gladly give Zero all my blood."Yuuki smiled weakly as she was weak from all the blood letting. Zero hugged Yuuki as her consciousness slipped away.

***

Yuuki awoke to find Zero's jacket wrapped tightly around her body as she laid on his bed. She smiled at this, and touched the fang marks on her neck.

"Zero." She murmured. Yuuki got out of bed and went to take a shower. As she opened the door, she blushed a thousand shades of red, for Zero had just finished his shower. Zero's eyes got wide and he swiftly put on a towel as he said quickly,

"Yuuki! What are you doing in here?"

"I was going to take a shower… But I'll be leaving now" She put on one of her upside down smiley face eyes (aka ^ ^) and waved her hand in front of her face as she chuckled nervously, her face still red.

"No, stay." Zero said quietly. He pulled Yuuki into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Yuuki blushed even more as she stood still in the silver haired boy's embrace.

'This isn't right!' Yuuki screamed in her head. 'This should be Kaname-sama! But… it feels comforting to be in Zero's arms…' Zero nibbled on Yuuki's ear then rubbed his cheek on the side of her head.

'It's so unusual for Zero to be showing any emotion, let alone emotion such as this.' The red faced Yuuki noted. 'It feels strange..'

"Zero, please…" Yuuki whimpered as the strangeness put a fear in her heart. Zero's eye's snapped open and he quickly released Yuuki from his grasp.

"Gomien, Yuuki." Zero said rapidly.

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize." The bubbly girl assured. 'It was actually soothing.' Yuuki blushed as she thought this.

"See you, Zero!" She said energetically as she rushed out the door. Zero cradled his head in his hands as he thought what had he done.

'Why must this always happen. Yuuki!... My emotions always get the better of me.' He thought bitterly. 'Being a vampire hunter, I should be able to keep my emotions in check. I do a pretty good job. But whenever _she_ is here, the act slips, and my emotion leaks through my impenetrable mask. She has power over me, more then anyone else.' The hunter sat down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"When will I learn?" He asked the darkness, to which came no response

***

Yuuki stumbled into her dormitory room after putting a bandage on the fang marks Zero had produced.

"Where were have you been?" A voice called out softly. Yori, Yuuki's roommate sat on her bed, worried looking.

"I was with Zero, you know, just hanging out" Not entirely a lie, she thought. Yori frowned somewhat, then smiled.

"Well, that sounds fun" Yori smirked. "But you should have left me a note or something. We went to bed, then I woke up and you were gone." A look of concern swept across Yori's face, then vanished as fast as it came. "Though I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you." Yori said slyly, a grin lying beneath her coy expression.

"NO! We're friends, _**JUST FRIENDS! **_ GOT IT?!" Yuuki blushed, remembering Zero's more then friendly hug. 'It must have been from all the bloodlust. Must've messed with his head. Yeah that's it.' Yuuki assured herself.

"You're blushing." Yori stated simply. "Did something happen between the two of you tonight?" Yori winked.

"NO!" Yuuki said quickly, maybe too quickly. Her face hot, she scowled at her friend.

"Well, when you're married and have five kids, don't say I didn't tell you so." Yori said in a sing-song voice. Yuuki "humphed" and threw herself onto her bed. She drifted off to sleep, replaying the night's events in her head.

'Why is life so complicated?' She wondered. With that she went into a dream…

"Yuuki…" Her name was called out in the darkness.

'What the heck was that?!' Yuuki looked frantically around her room.

"Yuuki." Zero appeared from the corner and embraced her into a hug, kissing her on the lips gently and holding her close. His purple eyes met her red, and she opened her mouth to let Zero's tongue in.

'What is happening?' Yuuki cried. 'But it feels good…' Zero was massaging her sides as she moaned slightly at the kiss. He lifted her shirt off slowly, and tossed it to the side. The vampire hunter kissed slowly down her neck, stopping at the pulse. Kissing it brutally, he then bit down onto it and started to suck the blood.

Suddenly, Zero turned into Kaname, and he returned to her lips and stole a kiss.

'What?! What happened to Zero, and why is Kaname here now? And why does it feel… wrong. When Kaname kisses me… it feels wrong. But when Zero…It shouldn't feel that way! I love Kaname! And Zero is my best friend…What is the matter with me?!' Yuuki pushed Kaname off of her. As soon as she did that, Kaname turned into Kuran Rido (who she didn't know was him at the time) with his fangs bared, ready to eat her. Blood splattered all around.

Yuuki woke with a scream.

"Are you okay?" Yori asked sleepily, having awoke from Yuuki's strangled cry.

"Yeah… just a bad dream." _'though not all bad'_ "Nothing to worry about." She put on a fake happy face.

'Just what does Zero mean to me?' Yuuki wondered. Just then, there was a knock at her window. She opened it and …

It was Kaname.

___I'll show you a show you a sweet dream next night ___


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: A Heart Torn Between Two_

"Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki said in both shock and delight. Her face then turned serious.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quizzically.

"I came to talk to you. Do you mind taking a night stroll with me?" Kaname asked in his sexy way of speaking.

"Of course, just let me get my clothes on." Kaname jumped down from the window as Yuuki took off her pajamas and got her academy uniform on. "Okay!" She said energetically and started to go out the window. Then Yuuki remembered Yori's concern, and left a note:

Yori, I'm heading out with

Kaname-sempai. Please don't

get worried. I have some

business I have to attend to.

Be back Soon.

Love you,

Yuuki

Yuuki smiled at her note, finally remembering something to make someone else's life eaiser. Her thoughts drifted to all the times Zero go her out of trouble, and when Kaname helped her through dangerous situations made possible by the one and only Yuuki.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she jumped out the window.

"So, Kaname, what did you want to talk to me about?" The slightly tired girl asked.

"Oh, many things that have been on my mind… Yuuki, how would you like it if you were my lover?" Kaname inquired casually. Yuuki's face burned a violent red.

"What do you mean, Kaname-sempai?" She asked, looking at the ground. She remembered the scenes in her dream, and wondered, if, she really did love Kaname, or if it was just a childhood obsession.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering." The pure blood stated. Yuuki sighed in relief, thanking the Lord she didn't have to answer the confusing question. Her thoughts, once again, turned to Zero. 'What is it I feel for him? Is he anything more then a friend to me? Well, of course he's my _best friend_, but do I like him?' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kaname held her tightly in a hug.

"Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki murmured surprised.

"Hmm?" Kaname replied.

"What are you doing."

"Hugging the one I love." Kaname said as he rubbed his cheek against Yuuki's.

'His cheek, it isn't as warm as Zero's is' Yuuki observed. 'Wait! I've waited for this moment all my life, and now that it's here, I'm comparing it to _Zero_. Why am I doing this?'

Kaname kissed Yuuki on the lips, like in her dream. But, like in her dream, it wasn't as tender and loving as she hoped. She sensed coldness, and almost boredom. She also sensed need, but it felt forced.

"Kaname-sama… please… stop" At this Kaname drew back immediately. He looked at her apologetically and kissed her hand before disappearing into the darkness.

A voice rang through her head:

"Remember: You are always mine. You always have been." Yuuki shivered at the cold words.

***

Walking back from the fountain in which she and Kaname stopped, Yuuki thought about what had happened.

'Why would Kaname-sempai do that?' She wondered. Her fingered traced where he had kissed. 'That kiss almost felt… dirty. I don't like it.' Yuuki then remembered the tender innocence in Zero's kiss.

'Zero…' She thought. She then knew what she was going to do.

Running toward the boy's dorm, she hopped up onto a branch then swung onto Zero's window's ledge. Knocking on it gently, she waited for Zero to answer. He opened the window in one swift motion.

"Yuuki? What are you doing here?" He asked, shocked to see her so late at night. She didn't answer, and instead jumped into Zero's room and pushed him into the wall.

"Yuuki?" Zero asked in a panicked tone. All she replied with was:

"Relax, and don't worry." She kissed him fiercely, putting much passion into it, pinning Zero onto the wall with her small body. Zero, reluctantly, kissed back, holding her close, putting his hands on her head, deepening the kiss. They broke from the kiss for some much needed air and Zero stroked Yuuki's face.

"Why?" Was all he asked. Yuuki silenced him with one finger pressed onto his lips, and kissed him again. Zero flipped Yuuki so that he was pinning her and kissed her passionately, putting the years of restraint into that one kiss. Licking her lips for entrance, which she granted, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue's danced a forbidden dance, one never supposed to be shared between a vampire and a human. Yuuki moaned silently into the kiss. Zero stopped kissing her for a second, resting his head on her forehead, his eye's gazing into hers.

'It's like my dream' Yuuki noted, smiling to herself. She wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and hugged him tightly. She felt truly safe. Zero then left her lips and kissed down her neck, nibbling every once in a while. Finally, getting to where the pulse was strong, he licked it seductively, then bit down. Yuuki moaned at the piercing of his fangs into her flesh and smiled. Zero sucked and licked up his new lover's sweet blood, moaning inwardly at it's wonderous taste.

He picked her up and placed her on his bed, laying down beside her, kissing her softly, and almost timidly. She kissed back played with some of his silver hair.

'What have I done this time' She laughed silently. 'Whatever I did, I like it' Yuuki then felt Zero moving her shirt up off her body, and she lifted up her arms to assist him. Zero then licked down her chest, biting her and there, earning groans of approval from Yuuki. He shyly put a hand on her bra and rubbed it softly, causing Yuuki to arch into him. Taking off the bra, he tossed in aside, and then proceeded to suck on the tender flesh. Moaning, Yuuki unintentionally brushed against the growing need Zero had. He growled loudly, causing Yuuki to blush. Zero went lower, taking off her skirt and underwear carefully, looking for any sign of backing out from Yuuki. But none came.

Zero was then looking at Yuuki's fruit. He carefully licked it, causing Yuuki to gasp. Her eyes half closed, she murmured words for Zero to continue. He stuck his tongue in her entrance, then thrust into her wetness, moaning at her taste. His tongue went in and out, in and out as Yuuki drew closer to her end. Finally, her walls gripped Zero's tongue in a death lock and spasmed as the waves of her climax crashed. Yuuki moaned loudly at this, whispering Zero's name.

After a moment of rest, Yuuki took off Zero's pants and boxers, his shirt was long gone, leaving him naked for her eyes only. Her hand wandered down his chest until she got to the waistline. Looking at his _very_ enlarged penis, she blushed very red, then took it into her hands. Pumping it up and down, she drove Zero into ecstasy. He gripped onto her back as he thrust up into her hands, a groan escaping his lips. She then leaned down and licked the head, then licking down to the base and up again. Yuuki took his length into her mouth, bobbing up and down, sucking and biting, then humming softly. She then bit hard enough to draw blood, and this sent Zero over the edge. Moaning, he shot his cum into Yuuki's mouth, which she drank.

Laying down on Zero's bed, Yuuki cuddled up to him as Zero took Yuuki into his strong arms and held her in a loving embrace. Kissing Zero one last time, she finally drifted to sleep for the last time that night. As the last bits of consciousness slipped away, she smiled and thought:

'Let's see you do that, Kaname-_sama_'

~~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~~


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: A Day in Town With the Handsomest Vampire Around_

Zero awoke confused for the slightest second, then blushed slightly as he remembered the previous night. He smiled though, at the precious memory. Looking around though, he didn't spot Yuuki.

"ZERO-KUN!!!" Yuuki squealed as she stepped out of the bathroom, hair still damp from her shower. She tossed him a shirt and pants. "We need to go downtown to run some errands for the headmaster, so get ready so we can get going. It always takes awhile to shop when Headmaster is going to cook" Zero smiled at this.

Yuuki went over to Zero, pulled him into a hug, and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Zero hugged back then proceed to put on the clothing she threw at him. The shirt was long sleeved and blue, and the pants were tight and black. Yuuki looked out the window and day dreamed while Zero changed. The vampire hunter gestured for Yuuki to come, and put on his grey trench coat with the collar turned downwards. They headed out the door.

As they walked through the school grounds, an awkward silence fell upon them. Yuuki was the first to break it.

"So, Zero-kun… I know this is silly to ask, but do you actually like me?" Yuuki looked at the ground as she said this and blushed violently. Zero blushed as well and looked at the trees as they walked on. A moment passed before he answered.

"Yuuki… You are the world to me. I would happily die if it meant you would be happy and safe. So to answer you question, yes, I like you. I may even love you…" Zero stared downwards waiting for Yuuki's response, slightly nervous. No, Kiryuu's are never _nervous_. Anxious was more the word. The red eyed girl smiled warmly and said,

"I'm glad you said that, because, I like you too. I used to think I loved Kaname. But then I realized, that, he just wasn't right for me. Never would be. He, I guess was just a childhood crush. But you, are so much more then that." Yuuki answered truthfully. It was Zero's turn to smile, hearing he beat Kuran, and hearing the tender words Yuuki spoke. He stopped for a second in the middle of the road, pondering.

"Zero-kun?" Yuuki inquired. At this, Zero swiftly pulled her into a hug and kissed her passionately. Yuuki kissed back, and then rested her head on his shoulder when they withdrew.

"I so do not deserve you Yuuki." Zero breathed into Yuuki's ear. Yuuki squeezed the amethyst eyed boy reassuring him without words.

'You deserve everything and more.' Zero nuzzled Yuuki's cheek with his own then withdrew. They walked on.

***

Yuuki skipped happily into the grocery store and Zero walked in at a much slower pace. The happy girl walked straight to the sweets section, only to be pulled away by Zero and shooed into the vegetable section. Yuuki groaned, but picked up a pepper for inspection. Zero looked at the tomatoes (if you ever watched the anime, there is a deeper meaning to this.) and placed three into a bag.

"You know, if all you eat is sweets all day, your teeth will rot right out." Zero needled. Yuuki made a face and counteracted with,

"Well, I'd be toothless and happy, instead of toothy and miserable."

"I… happen to like vegetables… especially vegetable soup. (refer to earlier comment)" Zero stated. He smirked slightly as Yuuki's mouth formed a perfect "O" from shock. "What, never heard of someone liking vegetables?"

"Nope. Never." Yuuki's eyes were still round from the scare. Zero chuckled and picked up a box of miso.

After picking up some more various items, they checked out and headed to the Parfait Shoppe. Yuuki's eyes lit up in joy, and all prior vegetable overdose was forgotten. She ordered a blueberry ice cream parfait, while Zero simply ordered a glass of water.

"Jeez, Zero-kun, do you ever order anything fun?" Yuuki complained at her boyfriend's lack of character in the food department. Zero just fake rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water. "Anyway, this parfait is absolutely delicious. I should get this again sometime."

"So, how's Yori nowdays? I haven't seen her in awhile…" Zero added in his head 'Not that I'd want to'

"She's doing well, and I've found in the past couple days is very wise." Yuuki thought 'Very wise indeed. I just hope the five children part doesn't come true…'

"That is good to hear. So… You don't like Kuran anymore?" Zero scowled at his name. Yuuki's face twisted, and she answered,

"I… don't know. But I do know I like you a whole lot better then him. Lately, he's been very snobbish. I can't believe I fell for him." Zero nodded at her truthful answer.

"That is good." The vampire hunter sighed in relief. "I don't think I could bear it if you liked another." Yuuki smiled and took another bite of her sweet treat.

***

Once Yuuki finished her dessert, they headed back to the Cross Academy. On the way back Yuuki asked a suprising question,

"Do you think you'll be transferred to the Night Class, because… you know…" Yuuki shifted her weight between her feet uncomfortably. Zero made a pained face.

"I don't wish it. But that is what might happen if I become a threat to the Day Class. A threat to you…" Zero looked out to the distance. "Why … does fate have such a cruel irony?" Yuuki tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked quizzically.

"I have turned into what I, my family, and all others of my kind have hated for centuries. I turned into the _thing_ that killed my family and robbed my brother of me. I turned into something that can hurt what is most precious to me. Something that can hurt you." Zero sighed and punched the nearest tree, which shattered from his inhuman strength. Yuuki's eyes pained, seeing her lover this distressed.

"Zero… Even if you hurt me, I will still love you. I'll love you whether you're a vampire or not. Heck, I'd like you if you were a pile of bricks!" Yuuki looked at the sky. "You, are my everything. You have always been there for me, even when I didn't realize it. You, have always loved me more then Kaname, and I see now, that even when you're pained yourself, you still don't want me to hurt." The brown haired guardian smiled and hugged Zero. "Never feel that you are alone, for I will always be there."

The breeze blew gently as they made their way to the headmaster's door.

***

"YUUKI-CHAN!!!! KIRYUU-KUN!!!!" The blonde man tackled both of them in a bone crunching hug. "Have you brought the groceries?"

"Hai (yes)." Yuuki answered. The headmaster proceeded to pinching Zero's cheek's which he glared at the slightly shorter man for. Zero pulled from his grip and started to set the table. Yuuki turned on the burner and retrieved the beef, green beans, miso, onion, chili pepper flakes, and ginger from the bag. While chopping the onion, which made her tear up substantially, Headmaster Cross grabbed the ginger and grated it.

"So Yuuki," He had a huge grin on his face. "Is there anything going on between you and Kiryuu-san?" He got a sly look on his face. Yuuki's eyes got wide and her face got red.

"NO! We're just friends." Yuuki snapped.

"Really? Because when I looked out the window before you entered the building, Zero had an arm around your waist. And then you kissed right before you came through the door." He grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"You were spying on us?!" Yuuki squealed.

"No, I just happened to look out the window at an interesting time." Yuuki sighed.

"We are… basically going out." She pouted at being ratted out.

"Hehee, I knew it would happen sooner or later." Still smiling, the headmaster drifted to the next room in skipping position.

***

After dinner was prepared, they all sat down together to eat. Zero quickly finished his vegetable soup, and ladled an extra serving for himself. Yuuki giggled at this, but when Zero glared at her for doing so, she quickly stopped. But she was still laughing in her head.

"I have some news to share with you." Headmaster Cross started. Yuuki and Zero looked up from their dinners and listened intently. "There has been a request for a transfer student. He is a very intellectual man, and would add nicely to the Day Class." The blonde looked at Zero. "I need your permission to let him in."

"Why would that be, Cross-san?" Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Because… the transfer student is your brother." The headmaster stated.

Zero thought as his eyes widened quickly, the went back to normal as fast as they had changed. But you could still the discomfort in his eyes. He looked at Yuuki as their eyes met and they both thought,

'Ichiru'

~~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~~


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Ruka's Secret; Kaname's True Face_

'Ichiru?! What is he doing coming here?" Zero thought frantically. As much as he cared for his other half, there last meeting didn't go so well…

"Zero?" Headmaster Cross inquired. Zero was still glaring at his soup in deep thought.

"Zero … I will give you three days to make up your mind, is that sufficient enough?" The ex-vampire hunter asked. Yuuki bonked Zero on the head, waking him from his inner conflict. Scowling, he turned to the headmaster and replied,

"Hai. Gomien for letting me chose, though it is selfish."

"Nonsense, if my favorite son (adopted sort of ) was uncomfortable, I wouldn't be able to sleep!" He went into teary mode. Zero rolled his eyes, and Yuuki giggled.

The rest of their dinner was eaten in silence.

***

Staring at the ceiling of his room, Zero contemplated the problem set before him. Maybe his brother had changed, and went back to the loving child he used to be. But maybe there's a deeper meaning to this, and he has come for revenge on all those involved in killing the person he loved: Shizuka Hio, the "Madly Blooming Princess". Then again, if he were here he could keep a close eye on him. 'But not forever' He added gloomily as he thought of the short time he had left of his sanity. Of Yuuki. 'I wish there was a way to… but no, there wasn't a chance.' Well, the only reasonable choice was to let him attend. If he had changed, very good. If he hadn't, he had some of the best trained combaters in the country here. He was about to get up and give the headmaster his choice, when …

"ZERRO!!'' Yuuki came bursting into his room. ' I love that girl to death, but sometimes…'

"You'll never guess what happened!" She screamed. Zero quirked an eyebrow and replied with the short,

"What?"

"Ruka is pregnant with Kain's child!" She squealed. Zero's eyes got big at this news. He always knew Kain had something for Ruka, but Ruka had always loved Kaname, hadn't she? Well then again, Yuuki loved Kaname before too, but look were she is now. He smirked inwardly at this.

"What is going to happen now then?" Zero asked quietly. Yuuki then frowned and looked to the ground at this.

"Kaname… he said he'd reach his decision soon. It's either they can stay a happy couple, or he kills the baby, and punishes them greatly for reproducing without his consent… Think of the poor baby!" Yuuki was close to tears now. Zero embraced her tightly and said,

"It will be alright… hush… They'll find a way out of this mess, and if they don't, I will." Yuuki smiled sadly at this and cuddled into Zero's chest.

"I always knew Kuran was a cold terd. But to go that far…" Zero trailed off.

"What did Cross say about this?" He asked harshly, mad at the pureblood. Yuuki sniffled.

"He said he'd protect Ruka and her child in all way possible, but Kaname, being a pureblood, has many advantages." Yuuki teared up at this.

"I used to love him… look what he's become."

"Shh… it's alright. I'm here." Zero quietly comforted her.

'You'll pay, Kuran' Zero thought cruelly in his head.

***

After Yuuki calmed down to an extent, they worked out a plan should Kaname choose to kill the baby. They decided that sneaking them out and hiding them within the peaceful mountains of Japan would work.

Later that day Yuuki, Zero, Kaname, Kain, Ruka, and Headmaster Cross met.

"So Kuran-san, what is your verdict" Cross-san asked coldly. Kaname's eyes glinted and he maliciously replied,

"The baby is a disgrace to all vampires. Let it suffer no longer." Ruka's eyes enlarged and then started to tear. Kain stood up to defend his family, but with one look at Kaname's eyes, he sat down glaring at him. Yuuki grabbed onto Zero and started to sniffle softly as Zero stroked her hair. As he did this, Kaname grimaced.

"What are you doing Kiryuu?!" He asked angrily.

"I could ask you the same thing, sentences mere fetuses to death." He stated coldly. Kaname's eyes lit up with rage and a hole was blasted through the wall just an inch away from Zero's head.

"_**That's enough!"**_Headmaster Cross bellowed, enraged.

"_**Kaname you have taken it too far**_**! I will not tolerate you being violent to my students. I will have to ask you at once to leave." **

"As you wish, Headmaster." Kaname bowed mockingly and strutted out.

"Ruka, I am so sorry." Cross-san started. Ruka was sobbing by now, but pulled herself together.

"Headmaster, I know this sounds selfish, but I want to keep my baby alive, even if it's against the Council." She said shakily.

"That is not selfish my dear. We all want your baby alive. So I have arranged for you to be taken high into the mountains, to where my family used to own a house. It is still there, but it is abandoned. Therefore, the government will not think to look there. Zero and Yuuki will escort you immediately. Kain, I expect you want to go too?" Headmaster Cross asked.

"I would like nothing better." was his response.

"Then it is decided. Leave at once. Here are the directions. I wish you luck." They all stood up and left the conference room. As they quickly packed their stuff, a uncomfortable and mournful silence crept over them. But as soon as they were ready to leave, a tired looking Shiki and Rima appeared, slightly blushing.

"Where are you guys going?" Rima asked. Ruka just shook her head at the younger girl and started to walk off. Suddenly Rima's eyes got large as she picked up the second presence.

"Why didn't you tell me?..." Rima inquired sadly. Shiki looked sorrowfully at Ruka then embraced her into a hug.

"What did Kaname-sempai say about it?" He mumbled. Ruka started to cry again.

"Don't worry Ruka, everyone will defend you. Except maybe Seiren, who is Kaname-sempai's personal minion." Shiki assured. Ruka shook her head once again.

"We're leaving, Kain and I. To the mountains in a house Cross-san used to own…" She softly sighed.

"Oh…" Was all Shiki said.

""Wait, what if we confronted Kaname-sempai about it." Rima suggested in desperation.

"That's a taboo, and you know it Rima-chan." Ruka wearily reminded her. Rima flared her nostrils.

"**Whatever. I don't give a damn to what Kaname-sama thinks anymore! **Lately he's been so mean. Come on, if there is enough of us, even we can overpower a pure blood!" Rima pressed. They all looked at her blankly. Zero lifted his head.

"Well, it's worth a try." He smirked. "Besides, Kuran isn't as strong as he looks." He hugged Yuuki.

"Putting aside your deep love for Kaname," Yuuki snorted at this, "Let us bash his brains out." Zero finished confidently.

Little did they know, but Kaname was standing right outside the door.

~~I'll show you a sweet dream next night~~

(A/N: This… was unexpected. Even for me. Lol. It just kind of wrote itself. But do not fear! I have the ending in my head, and how I'm going to get to it. Just give me some time. I'll have the Next chapter posted in a week from now I think, though school will have started… Aw, well. Rate and Review! Please! Any feedback!! ^^ )


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait... I had major block. This came out nicely though)

_Chapter Five: Behind the Door_

The door creaked open slowly and Kaname's long, slender fingers curled around the doorframe and he entered into the room. "I heard my name," Kaname's cool voice chimed. Zero glared at the ignorant pure blood, sending waves of hatred. "I don't believe that is the best thing to do!" He leapt at Zero and bared his freakishly large claws, slashing Zero's cheek. Maroon red blood crept slowly down his pale face, as if he were crying his own blood. A crimson flash of red danced into his eyes, then quickly disappeared as Zero pinned Kaname to the ground. The pure blood smiled, and swatted Zero off, as though he was a fly. Yuuki had seen enough and started at Kaname, only to be also thrown somewhere in corner of the room.

"Eek!" Yuuki squealed as she hit the wall, where she passed out. Zero got to his feet again and charged as Kaname. Rima and Shiki also joined the battle. Rima threw her parasol, which missed by inches and tore a hole through the wall. A long red streak of blood soared past as Shiki managed to land a blow on Kaname with his blood manipulating ability.

"Urgh!" Kaname winced at the pain, then slashed Shiki to the ground. Rima retrieved her parasol and, aiming at Kaname, sent lightning, which hit Kaname square in the chest. He fell. Seeing Kaname's defeat, Zero walked over to his body.

"It's over." He looked ruefully at the room, where splatters of blood dotted the walls. He turned to make his way over to the door. But not after two steps, a cold presence could be felt from behind Zero's back. A cold breath caressed his neck, and Zero could feel Kaname's hand through his abdomen. Blood trickled down, and Yuuki, who had just woken up, let out a scream.

"It's pureblood, bitch." Kaname breathed.

"ZERO! ZERO-KUN!" Yuuki quickly got up and scrambled toward Kaname. The world started spinning, however, due to her head injury. As her eyes flitted close, the last thing she saw were Kaname's icy stare.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six: Kaname's Weakness_

Turning his head, Zero saw the same eyes Yuuki had before she collapsed. But he did not falter; instead he gazed steadily into his captors stare. Vaguely, Zero was aware of screaming from Rima, and shouts from Shiki. But, he could only focus on Kaname. "Hm, didn't think you'd die today, did you?" the prince of vampires inquired dully.

Kaname was everything he wasn't: suave, gentleman-like, handsome, dainty. He always got his way in the end. Zero was always the underdog, never getting anything but the scraps dropped to him. He would never amount to anything close to the noble. The one thing he did have that Kaname didn't, though, was a strength Kaname never needed. Zero had to fight every day of his life to survive. His hands were rough, and so was his soul.

"You know, Kaname, you're pretty good at this stuff, screwing people's lives. _But I'm better._" With that he flipped himself over, slamming Kaname into the floor. He ripped Kaname's hand out of his stomach, grimacing with searing pain. Blood flooded the floor from the fresh inflictions on his skin. A wild look passed through Kaname's eyes, and he snarled as he tried to regain control. _Click. _Cold metal was pressed against Kaname's words_ Blood Rose_ glistened with movement. "Don't move." He moved the gun down his body, lingering longer near the heart.

A shot rang out, causing Rima to cling to Shiki, who were clustered in a corner, treating Yuuki. As the smoke cleared, it was found that Zero had shot Kaname's shoulder. The damage was minimal. The disturbing part was, though, that Zero was bent over Kaname. Faint slurping noises spurted from the wound. Eyes widened at the sight unfolding before them. Zero was drinking Kaname's blood. The noticed that Zero's wounds started to heal, leaving only nasty remnants of the grotesque display before.

"Zero…," Kaname's eyes softened. "You do not know what you have done."

~~ I'll show you a sweet dream next night ~~


End file.
